Raison D'etre
by littleblossom1
Summary: NOT IN FRENCH! umm... Ra and Sf leave the titans and go to slade. sort of dark, at the end is ROxSF and RaxBB yay please RR updated finally!
1. Default Chapter

Umm... angst uh... romance at the very end... um action also... disclaimer: I don't own teen titans also.  
  
A girl that wore a blue cloak walked out of the 'T' tower. Her so- called 'friends' hated her for her fear taking over her powers and had almost destroyed them. There was only one person who she could go to now...  
  
"Robin! Will you puh-lease come out? I made cookies!" Star fire said with the most innocent puppy dog pout. Robin looked at the mess she made. In her bowl of 'cookies' was a burnt mess that looked like she made it with salt, soy sauce and rice...? (A/n rice? Bwa ha ha ha ha! *Falls on the floor laughing*) "Sorry Star... I can't... I have work..." Robin replied. He shut the door on her without saying another word. "Beast boy, Cyborg would you like to have some cookies?" She asked, but they ignored her and continued to play their video game. Robin! I hate you! This is all your fault... no... what am I thinking...the titans are probably best without me...She thought later that night. Then she flew away.  
  
"Oh, so the ladies of the titans seek help from me." Slade said to Raven and Star fire. First you- Raven. Raven handed her mirror to him. Slade and Raven went inside her mind where they found anger and fear destroying all the other emotions especially love. "My, my ladies. You are very powerful. Why don't you join together to make the most powerful telekinetic." Slade said. "Sure" they said there was a mass of swirling darkness. A new Raven appeared instead of the other three. She wore a full body black suit and a black cloak. After making sure they destroyed every happy emotion, they left Raven's mind. She was dressed in the same black full body suit and black cloak. "Yes, good, good" Slade said looking at his work. "Now time for you, Star Fire." "I don't care about them, master" she replied "hmm... master, I like that, from now on, call me master" he said.  
  
"Titans, prepare for an attack, tomorrow.... heh" Slade said on the titan monitor. "Wait-" Robin called but it was too late, he left.  
  
very bad, it will get better. HOPEFULLY. ^^ review! 


	2. hate

Sorry... I don't have a lot of time. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Please enjoy  
  
"Robin... what are we going to do...?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't know..." Robin replied. "Duh... we have to save them!" Cyborg yelled. "But... what if he is lying? I don't think we should go." Robin argued. "But we have to... they haven't been back for two days... I wonder why..." Beast boy said, "Robin... we have no choice. We have to..."  
  
At Slade's hideout  
  
"Ladies... it is time for battle. You can do anything to them... even kill" Slade said. "Good." They replied. "Star Fire," Raven said. "Hmm?" she replied. "Why did you join him? I have good reasons... but you were so happy with Robin." "Don't say his name!" She snapped, "They laughed at me when I was ugly and they pretended to 'like' me when they just wanted me to fight! So why did you join?" "Well... They hate me for attacking them with anger and frightened emotions, so if I joined Slade, I guess, I could just control them." "What are you waiting for? Attack!" He said. Star fire made star bolts came from her hands. "Azerath Metrione Zynthose!" Raven said as black beams came out of her hands and wrapped around the male Teen Titans. "What are you doing?" They yelled, "What did we do to you? Why are you fighting us?" "Because you never... never mind! It doesn't matter... you. Shall. DIE!" The attack left them unconscious "What do we do now?" "Servants!" Slade yelled, "Looks like you had fun... Why don't we leave them? You can have fun again..." They nodded and through them off to the side. "I like this side" they said. "I need to fight..." Raven said, "If I can't meditate... I can use my extra powers on something." "Good...I have a job for you to do. I need a..." His voice darkened into a whisper that only they could here. "Gotcha," they said in agreement.  
  
"Titans trouble!" Robin said, "Two females... We have to go!" "Two females?" Beast Boy asked. "You mean...?" Cyborg continued. "Yeah, let's go!"  
  
"Star Fire, hurry up!" Raven, impatiently yelled. "Coming!" They flew out only to meet the Teen Titans... "Titans GO!" "Azerath Metrione Zynthose!" The force field protected them. "Go!" Star Fire yelled. "Azerath Metrione Zynthose!" The ex-titan made Cyborg fall apart. "Cyborg! Why did you do that, Raven?" Beast boy yelled. Raven didn't respond  
"Why?" Beast Boy changed into a bull and charged her.  
"Because... because my loyalty lies with Slade now..." She was floating, breathing heavily. "Azerath Metrione Zynthose!!!" A power like no other came out of her and nearly destroyed half the town.  
  
"Star Fire... why are you doing this?" Robin asked, "Because I hate you" Was her simple asked. They fought. Star Fire shot a laser-eye beam, but it was reflected off of his pole. "DIE!" An energy beam, like Raven's shot from her body, only green and destroyed the building that they were stealing from.  
  
"Titans!" Robin said but there was only Beast Boy... "I mean Ti-TAN! See no S! (A/N I got that idea from Azumanga Daioh, I don't own that either) "Let's go Robin... we have to take care of Cyborg. "What, boys? Giving up already?" Raven said. They didn't reply, and just left. "Let's go, Star" Raven said, but she flinched. "Don't call me that!" She gritted out of her teeth, "They called me that. And I don't want to remember!" "Okay, let's go"  
  
Slade's hideout  
  
"Very good ladies. With these parts, we can destroy the Titans" Slade said. "We can destroy them ourselves," Star Fire said. "Yes. I already destroyed Cyborg." Raven agreed. "Hmm... well then... we can use this if you fail" "Whatever" Raven left angrily, to her room. "I'm going to meditate." "I shall practice my fighting skills" Star Fire said as she left. "Hmm... they are getting stronger... great." Slade said and laughed in an eerie voice.  
  
At the T-tower  
  
"Robin... is Cyborg okay?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah... he can't fight, though. And I don't know what's wrong with... them..."  
"I don't know, either"  
"Do you remember doing anything to them?"  
"Uh... I was beating Cyborg at a video game... but Star Fire kinda ruined it... So we ignored her... and I was kinda mad at Raven for attacking us and not laughing at my jokes... Black Fire took Star Fires place... but you stopped her, right?  
"I did. But Star Fire really wanted to leave. I wasn't that mad at Raven only a little. It's your fault, for her you pushed her into denial."  
"Heh heh... oops?"  
  
"I ignored Star Fire because... I didn't want her to get hurt. She is a great fighter, but I don't know why she left." Suddenly the tower started to fall. "Hello boys," Raven said, "You shall be dead, by the time we're through with you." They weren't dressed in their normal clothes. They were wearing Slade's uniform, but it was somehow different. "Your clothes..." Robin began. "Are they the stuff you stole the other night?" Beast Boy finished. "That's right. They channel our powers. And make us stronger! Now we shall destroy you!" They said in unison. "Azerath Metrione Zynthose!" Raven said and she dragged Beast Boy to a deserted island. "Raven...?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Star Fire!" Robin yelled, "Why did you let them get away?" "Because," Star Fire said, "they have they're own battle."  
  
"Fight, my puppets," Slade said while watching "Destroy them!"  
  
Next chapter up soon. Hopefully. REVIEW!!! 


End file.
